The Prototype Tool
''The Prototype Tool'' is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Roger Flynn's Life. It will be aired soon. Plot After a visit in the Prototype Vault, Chris takes accidentally the most apprecciated tool of Mad Shop, taking for the Tool Ball. Story After the introduction with the scenes of the previous episode, the episode begins when Ellie Hathaway appears in Roger's office. Roger meets her and Ellie says that she's in the reception for help or mail delivery. She also reminded Chris that he has to go to the Technology and Clothes Vault. Roger asks her what is that vault so Ellie begins to give them both instructions about how to get in there. Meanwhile, Pat suggested one of the executives to be as Michael's apprentices. But they got scared and retired. The only who stayed was Pat, meaning that he was Michael's single apprentice. After the meeting, Roger, Chris and Rusty went to the vaults' corridor. Roger inserts the password color in the control and the doors opened. At the moment, Rusty thought that he was in the Technology and Cloth Heaven. Roger also saw some of his designs in a shelf. Chris also saw the most appreciated Prototype Tool under a layer of glass. He says he needs for the Tool Ball. Roger denies him but he sees a replica (he thought it was another original, he didn't knew it was a replica) and authorizes to Chris to take it. Before leaving, Rusty told them to be sure with the invisible laser sensors. Rusty came out jumping in the ground of color black. Then Roger and Chris came out but just walking normally, not like Rusty did before. Chris thanks to Roger for giving him permission about the Prototype Tool. After Chris retire to Roger's office (to get prepared for the Tool Ball), Roger overhears Roy, saying about that someone activated the invisible laser sensors in the vault that the trio was in there a few minutes ago. Roger asks him what happened. Roy begins to whisper about the robbery of the Prototype Tool. Roger reminded him about the replica that was behind the original Prototype Tool. Roy said that the replica was a total copy of the Prototype but the inconvenient was that it wasn't finished and never has been tested for production. Roger ran to the Conference room, even it was exhibited on TV. Roger saw Michael modeling with the false Prototype Tool. Roger warned him but Michael didn't listen. As he deserved (by not listening Roger), unintentionally turns on the tool, causing to spark and rip Michael's suit out, leaving him nude in front of everybody (off screen). Roger put his wrapper over him and they escape of the Conference room to Roger's office. After they both left the room, Pat said I need one of those to tear me eyes out. Roger began to apologize about what happened a half hour ago. Michael told him about the vigilance system, that are cameras over all the building. Roger had an uncoming idea. Roger went to the Security Control Room to erase the vigilance tape. He saw Rusty proving the clothes while Michael came into the room unexpectedly and surprised Roger, knowing who's the causative of his situation. The Security Guard Guy returned to the office and reminded Michael's show in the Conference and Michael told him to erase it. Roger, Rusty and Michael were going to the Tool Ball. When they arrived, Roger told Chris that the Prototype Tool was a secret, that nobody cannot see it. The band was going to play but they present his old friend, Roger. They illuminate him, even they three tried to escape but Pat appeared at the third reflector. He noticed about the excitant commentaries about the Prototype Tool. Roger apologized about what happened and Pat forgives him. In the credits, it shows a sneak peek of the seventh episode. Cast Main Cast *Joshua Saravia as Roger Flynn *Richard Menacho as Chris Prescott *Joaquín López as Rusty McDowell *Joaquín López as Michael Sanders *Joshua Saravia as Pat McGregor Recurring Cast *Richard Menacho as Roy Benson Trivia *Like in TV, in the scene when the Prototype Tool tears Michael's clothes out and gets nude, the camera doesn't show that. It would be considered as censorship. *It's the first appearance of the Technology and Cloth Vault and the Security Room set. Category:Season 1